Pearl of the Deep
by Kari Y. Yokhosama
Summary: Tomoyo-rebelious, Eriol- a gentleman. Eriol went back to Japan for some reasons. Tomoyo is a bit grouchy this past few years.
1. Default Chapter

Second Fic. Hope you like it. Please review. Flamers accepted. By the way Rei Tsusanami, no offense kung nand2 ka sa fic. ;-}

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS. If I do I'll buy gazillions of chocolate.

___________________________________________________________________

"Pearl of the Deep"

Chapter 1

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" A teen 18-yrs.old girl asked.

"You have a fight with Macele for her lunch money, with Ana because she failed to do her dare and detention." Her assistant told her.

            Tomoyo Daidouji, an angel in the past that turned into a devil. She was head of the most feared gang in all James High School. Sakura is still in Tomeoda. Tomoyo was kicked out from Tomeoda because of her manners. Sonomi didn't know what had become of her daughter. She only knew that her angel was still an angel.

~Next Day~

"I'm going to school!!" Tomoyo said.

"It's early in the morning, Tomoyo" Sonomi said standing in her four-poster bed.

"So what? I have many plans for today okasan." Tomoyo replied combing her long purple hair.

"You're so busy today. Is that because of your student council duties?"

"Yes. Okasan! I love to chat but I have to go." Tomoyo said as she kissed her mother's cheeks.

"Take care angel!" Sonomi said and went back to sleep.

            Tomoyo walked her way to school. There she met her new best friend/ assistant named Rei. 

"Ready to kick some butt, Tomoyo!" Rei greeted.

"As usual." Tomoyo said and smiled.

"How would you explain to your mother that we will go to the mall tomorrow?" Rei asked.

"Easy. Tell that stupid woman that I have to be late because of my duty." Tomoyo said as she pushed the hallway door and watched with glee that the people run inside their classroom.

"You're good Tomoyo! I like your style." Rei said.

            Just then Tomoyo bumped into someone. She dropped her books. She was very angry. She looked into that person's eyes and punched him in the face.

"Aw! That hurts!" The person said. His blue eyes swollen.

"You look new here kid." Rei said.

"I certainly am. I' m Eriol Hiiragizawa. Sorry to bump into you miss." The blue-eyed boy said.

"Listen buster! I don't care if you're new here. You just bump to the famous Tomoyo Daidouji. Get ready with your grave." Rei said.

"Thank you Rei. Get ready after school at the basketball court. Now move out of the way." Tomoyo said and pushed Eriol aside.

"Excuse me Ms. Daidouji, but the class room in on your right." Eriol said.

            Tomoyo stopped and look at his eyes.

"So what, Mr. Navigator, we're going to play a game called hooky." Tomoyo said and went on her way.

"What happened to you, Tomoyo?" the boy named Eriol whispered.

~Science Class~

            Tomoyo was sitting in her chair eating chocolate candies. She was throwing the wrappers in the classroom. The watchers had already confiscated her I.D. She will do another community service for a week. The teacher went in and noticed Tomoyo eating and have a temporary I.D.

"Ms. Daidouji! Do you have another offense?" The teacher said not surprised.

"Is it obvious!? Gosh of course not. How did I forget! I am talking to a blind person here. How stupid am I?!" Tomoyo said sarcastly. 

"Ms. Daidouji! You just did a major offense! Making your teacher looking stupid in class! Go to the principal's office! NOW!" The teacher shouted.

"What are you talking about, sir? You're really stupid not just by your looks but your personality, sir! Well, I'm going now! I shall return!" Tomoyo said and walked out of the classroom.

            That teacher was speechless. He noticed a new kid in his classroom and let him introduced himself.

"Mr. Blue Eyed New Boy! Why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher said.

"Yes sir! I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa from England. I already studied here in Japan but in Tomeoda." Eriol said in perfect Japanese accent.

"Good afternoon Mr. Hiiragizawa. I'm Mr. Tecada." The teacher introduced himself.

"Nice to be in your class, sir" Eriol said,

"Thank you Mr. Hiiragizawa." The teacher said and started the day with a discussion on Physics.

~Principal's Office~

"I expected that you'd be here again, Daidouji." The principal said calmly.

"So you already knew and didn't prepare some food. Mr. Verns." Tomoyo said and placed her feet on top of the Principal's desk.

"Next time Ms. Daidouji." Principal said still serious.

"Thank You. Can I go now? You know that a child has the right to study because her mother paid the school already." Tomoyo said.

"Ms. Daidouji, before you go…." Mr. Verns was cut off.

"I have something to tell you buster! I'm so damn bored in this room facing your freakish face! I've memorized your stupid lines. I hope you go to hell!" Tomoyo said and slammed the door. She stormed back in the classroom. Everybody was scared looking in her eyes.

"How's your trip Ms. Daidouji?" Mr. Tecada asked.

"None of your business. Bastard!" Tomoyo said.

"Well. Okay. Tomorrow we will have a quiz. About Newton. Good bye class." Mr. Tecada said while the bell rang.

"F***king hell! I didn't copy your discussion!" Tomoyo said slamming her hand in her desk!

"It's your fault Ms. Daidouji. Well class that's all for today. Good-bye." Then Mr. Tecada exited the room.

"My life sucks!" Tomoyo shouted and slammed her Physic book.

"I could help you. You could copy my notes." Eriol offered.

"No thanks, geeky. I can cram tonight… Hey you're the guy that bumped me!!" Tomoyo realized.

"Actually you bumped to me. " Eriol gently replied.

"Huh! So it's my fault then, you still have to go to the basketball court later." Tomoyo said pissed.

"I thought you played hooky?" Eriol asked.

"None of your business!!! " Tomoyo shouted and went out of the room.

~After School ~

Eriol was waiting under the basketball ring. He waited almost thirty minutes by now and Tomoyo is still not there. Just then he saw Tomoyo running alone to the court. 

"What took you so long?" Eriol asked.

"I was kicking Marcele's ass." Tomoyo said catching his breath.

"So it's my turn then, Tomoyo." Eriol said.

"DON'T CALL ME TOMOYO, MR. HIIRAGIZAWA!!!!!!!!!!." Tomoyo shouted.

"Sorry, Ms. Tomoyo. But don't you remember me?" Eriol said eyes gleaming.

"Sorry. But my memories were erased during grade school. I TOLD YOU DON"T CALL ME TOMOYO."

"It's me Tomoyo. Eriol Hiiragizawa. Clow Reed. Doesn't it ring a bell?" Eriol asked.

" Clow Reed? Ah! You I remember! You still have that geekish look? By the way." Tomoyo hit Eriol in the stomach and ran outside. Eriol was quite slow to react. He fell on his knees trying to steady his conscientiousness because of the impact. He then fell to the ground crying with pain.

            Nakuru appeared behind the door. He jumped to Eriol. 

"What happened?" Nakuru worriedly asked.

"Tomoyo punched me in the stomach." Eriol replied still moaning.

"Stop that noise. Take this potion." Nakuru said and poured it in Eriol's mouth. Eriol was now steady and stood up.

" She changed. Really changed a lot." Eriol said looking at the path where Tomoyo left.

~The Park~

            Tomoyo was walking with Rei. She was telling her all that happened in the basketball court.

"So what did you did to him?" Rei asked.

"I punched him." Tomoyo said.

" That's good." Rei said looking upset.

" What's wrong? Did anyone hurt you?" Tomoyo asked looking at her best friend's eyes.

"Nothing. I feel really sick." Rei replied and smiled.

" Okay. Let's cancel our trip to the ice cream shop and head home." Tomoyo said.

" Thanks. Sorry to destroy your plans. Bye!" Rei said and ran her path home.

" Bye! Take Care!!" Tomoyo shouted and head home herself too.

~Daidouji's Mansion~

" Okasan! I'm home!" Tomoyo shouted.

"How's your school angel?" Sonomi asked as she hurried her way to the door and kissed her daughter then ran outside.

"I'm fine…" Tomoyo said weakly and ran up her room.

            She locked herself up and poured all her tears. Her thoughts were going to the past. Remembering the blue eyed boy.

*Flash back*

" Class we seem to have a new student from England. Come in." Mr. Terada said.

"I'm Hiiragizawa, Eriol. Nice to meet you." A blue eyed boy said looking at Sakura.

"Mr. Hiiragizawa, your seat would be behind Ms. Daidouji." Mr. Terada said.

*end*

"So Eriol returned?" Tomoyo talked to herself at the mirror.

That all for today. Hope you like this one. I'll try to update it next week. Please Review! PLEASE!


	2. Hidden Emotions

Sorry for the long wait. PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMERS ACCEPTED!

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS characters. Nope not me.

PLEASE REVIEW and most of all ENJOY!

Chapter II- Hidden Emotions.

            Tomoyo sat down the widow sill. Curiosity kept on invading her thoughts. It was about her best friend, Rei. She was not herself these days it started when that Hiiragizawa came. Every time she talks about Hiiragizawa, her eyes lighten her body reacts and she was smiling. 

'Is she sick?' Tomoyo thought.

'No it can't be. But I seen that weird reflexes before.'  She thought again. She'd seen those eyes before but with a different person. Who? Her thoughts were disturbed when she saw a couple walking towards her house. An auburn haired boy and a honey haired girl. She quickly wore punk clothes and fixed herself. She would show those two that she really changed. She went down and saw them seated at the sofa.

"Long time no see Tomoyo chan." An emerald-eyed girl said.

"Kinomoto... Kinomoto.... tsk tsk tsk. How many times did a told you that your right calling me that name already expired." She said.

"Gomenasai! Daidouji san I forgot." Sakura apologized.

"How could you not forget? You're a stupid idiotic girl." Tomoyo retaliated.

            Sakura almost cried and Syaoran stood up.

"How dare you call her that!" He defended.

"It is a fact. Sakura is an idiot and very stupid. Don't forget she's weak too." She said some more. Sakura eyes stopped crying instead it became angry and looked at Tomoyo.

"Stop it!" Sakura said and slapped Tomoyo on the cheek.

"How dare you!" Tomoyo retaliated with a heavy punch in the stomach, which made Sakura fall on her knees. Syaoran was there and help his beloved up.

"Daidouji what happened to you?" Syaoran asked.

" Well this is the real me. Your precious angel Tomoyo died." Tomoyo explained.

"It's not true. I can see that my best friend is still alive." Sakura said.

"Accept the fact, Kinomoto. I changed a lot. I discovered my hidden power." Tomoyo said.

"WHY?!" Sakura shouted.

"I just want too so please leave my house." Tomoyo said.

"LIE!" Sakura shouted as Syaoran pulled her away to the door. He doesn't want to see the two fight anymore. When the two left, Tomoyo ran up the stairs and cried her heart. 

"Sakura! Gomen but...." Tomoyo said to herself. It struck her! Those shinning eyes. Those emotions of Rei... 

'Rei is in love!!'

~At Music Class~

            Tomoyo entered the class late again. Her teacher was already giving out the pointers for their Examinations. She shut her up again and went to her usual spot.

"That's all for today class. See you next Week good luck." Ms. Darlson. 

            It was recess and Tomoyo went to Rei and asked her.

"You're in love aren't you?" She asked seriously.

"What made you say that?" Rei asked terrified.

"Duh! It's obvious! I can see it." She said even more serious.

"I don't know Tomoyo. It's a new feeling. It is foreign." Rei asked about to cry.

"You're in love! So I'm right. You're in love." Tomoyo said now accepting the fact. She calmed herself down and ate her snack.

" We're still friends aren't we?" Rei asked.

"Yup." Tomoyo said uncertain.

" I'm really sorry Tomoyo." Rei apologized.

" It's alright. I guess." Tomoyo replied.

" I mean it Tomoyo. I don't want to be like you're ex best friend, Sakura Kinomoto!" Rei said.

" It's alright. Hurry up! Mr. Verns owe me big time." Tomoyo said and started to walk.

 "Wait up." Rei said gulping down her snack as quickly as possible.

The day ended up nicely for Tomoyo. She had been sent to the principal 4 times that day. She went home alone until...

"Can I take you home?" A male voice said.

" No!" She strictly said.

" Suit yourself. But it's dangerous for a girl to walk by herself." The voice said.

" Who ever you are, you're the one who will get in danger." She said showing her fist.

" Well, your not that strong. I know you better than you think Daidouji san." The voice insisted.

" No you don't!" She said and looked at his face. It was Eriol.

"Why do you always like to wear a mask Daidouji?" Eriol said.

" What are you talking about? I have no time for you. Move." She said and pushed Eriol, which made him fall. She walked briskly to her mansion. Her mother was out again.

"Good Evening Daidouji-sama do you like to eat?" A maid asked.

"No." she said and ran up stairs. 

~At her room~

"It's happening again. Everything is happening again. I'll play match maker again and my best friend would leave me." Tomoyo said out loud. Not knowing that someone was listening to her outside her room.

"Why? Why me? What did I do wrong to deserve this? Tell me! I don't want to be alone anymore. I was so scared that nobody would help me, listen to me and love me." She continued now crying. Then the one listening to her entered. It was Sakura. Tomoyo wiped all her tears.

"So that's why you changed." She said.

"Wh.. What are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked.

"I just came to visit. I was right my best friend is still alive." Sakura said.

"Well she's dead." Tomoyo defended.

"Come on Tomoyo chan, I'm sorry if I hadn't paid enough attention to you." Sakura apologized.

"I told you not to call me that name." She said and pushed Sakura out of the door and locked it.

"Please Tomoyo I want to talk to you." Sakura said trying to open the door.

"Leave me alone. Leave me alone. Please!" Tomoyo said trying to lock the door.

"I'll go then I'll come back next week. Please Tomoyo." Sakura said.

"Right.. Right. Leave!" She said.

            Sakura left and Tomoyo sat on her bed. She did her assignment. Then it came to her. She knew who was the suspect of her loneliness, it is not Sakura nor Rei it was the guy who came to ruin her life. The guy who was very powerful. 

"Eriol Hiiragizawa." Was the name that came in her mind. It was all obvious he tried to get Sakura so Syaoran could realize his true feelings towards Sakura. Now he'll get Rei.

"No you won't succeed this time Hiiragizawa!" She swore.

That's chapter 2. Hope you like it. Please review. Please. Please.


	3. Silent Anger

Sorry for the wait. There is this enci bincy problem on my internet. The chapters on fanfiction are not appearing!!! Well I hope this would cheer me up. 

By the way thanks for all those who reviewed.

PPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEE RREEEEVVIIIEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own CCS. I really wish I did!!!!

Chapter 3- Silent Anger

          Tomoyo dresses up in her unusual clothes, Skirt and loose blouse, to school. She went there before the first bell rang. Rei was there surprised to greet her.

"Ohayo Rei chan!" Tomoyo greeted.

"Ohayo Tomoyo chan?" Rei said and looked at Tomoyo with confused eyes.

"Is there something in my face?" Tomoyo asked.

"Uhm. No. Are you sick?" Rei asked unbelievingly.

"Nope. I'm fine." Tomoyo replied then smiled.

"Are you alright, do you have a problem?" Rei asked some more.

"Nope. I'm just nervous for our exams next week.

"You worried for the test?!" Rei asked really surprised.

"Yup. Aren't you worried?" Tomoyo asked back.

"Yes I'm worried too." Rei said.

"Well I'm sure you could pass." Tomoyo said and stood up.

          Rei was about to ask again but their history teacher/ adviser, Ms. Nori, came in.

"Ohayo sensei!" The students greeted.

"Ohayo. Please sit down. Get your text books page 32. Christopher Columbus. Could anyone tell me about him?" The teacher began. No one in the class raised there hands except for Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Daidouji!" The teacher picked suspiciously.

"Please call me Tomoyo, sensei. Christopher Columbus is a Venetian he accidentally discovered America." Tomoyo said and sat down. Everyone was surprised. Was this Daidouji Tomoyo that they feared? Was something wrong? Did an angel thought her the right way?

"You're correct, Tomoyo." Ms. Nori smiled. She started discussing about Columbus until….

"If Columbus discovered America, why didn't he name it after his name?" Ms. Nori asked again. No one raised there hands again, except Eriol and who else?

"Tomoyo" She picked again. Ms. Nori had a huge satisfied smile on her face.

"Because he thought that it was India but he was wrong then America des Fuji came later on and said that it was not India so he named it America." She said and sat down.

"Perfect. Okay Assignment, research about Marco Polo, Magellan, Sebastian Elcano and Christianity." The teacher said then the bell rang.

          Every student rampage to the door. Except Rei and Tomoyo.

"And who?" Rei asked to Tomoyo.

"Sebastian Elcano..." Tomoyo said.

"Tomoyo could you spell it out loud how could I understand this one." Rei complained.

"S.E.B.A.S.T.I.A.N.space. E.L.C.A.N.O". Tomoyo spelled. The teacher smiled at this seen and slowly exited, after a minute Tomoyo and Rei went out of the classroom. They went to there usual spot and ate a snack. Rei excused herself and went to the cafeteria to buy some snack.

"You could have half of my snack." Tomoyo offered.

"No thanks it's not very healthy." Rei said looking for a delicious snack.

"What do you mean, sandwich with egg omelet and orange juice?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yup unhealthy." Rei said and found the one she was looking for.

"It's very healthy to me….." Tomoyo was cut off.

"Excuse me lady may I have 2 Crunch bars, 3 small packs of Kisses, 1 big pack of Doritos, and a large chocolate drink." Rei asked.

"Okay that's healthy..." Tomoyo said sacastly.

"Yup." Rei laughed out. She paid the vendor and went to there spot again.

"Hey look there's Hiiragizawa." Rei pointed.

"I see." Tomoyo replied wishing she has a sniper to shoot him in the head.

"Let's invite him." Rei said.

"Suit your self." Tomoyo said imagining the best way to kill him.

"Hiiragizawa kun why don't you eat with us!" Rei shouted. Eriol accepted the request and sat beside Rei.

"Thank you for inviting me. How are you two?" Eriol said.

"I'm fine." Rei said then her cheeks burned.

"I'm still alive." Tomoyo said and wore a fake smile. Rei and Eriol talked with each other while Tomoyo was wishing that Eriol would choke. When Tomoyo was finished eating she stood up to tell the two that it was already time.

"Thank you for reminding me Daidouji san. Rei-chan, Daidouji, thank you for inviting me. I'll go now." Eriol said and left.

"NANI! Tomoyo wait a minute." Rei complained. She gulped her snack again and drank the chocolate juice.

"You're getting good at that." Tomoyo said amazed.

"I'm already used to it." Rei smiled and ran to their next class.

~MUSIC CLASS~

"Good Morning sensei." The students greeted as Ms. Carlson entered.

"Good morning. Please sit down." Ms. Carlson said.

"Ms. Carlson could I talk to you, it's about our choir." Mary a choir student asked worriedly.

"Okay come here." Ms. Carlson said.

"Rei, have any news what's the prob in the school choir?" Tomoyo whispered to Rei.

"I heard that there pianist and there lead singer will to go out of town." Rei replied.

"Wow. Both of them?" Tomoyo asked surprised.

"Well their siblings. The pianist is older that the singer. There parents decided to move to New York." Rei said.

"WHAT!!!" The students heard the teacher shout as Mary finished saying the news.

"What are we going to do Miss Carlson?" Mary asked.

"Get substitutes as soon as possible the contest would start next 2 weeks!" Ms Carlson said.

"I'll join your choir Ms. Carlson." Tomoyo volunteered. Everyone was shocked. 

"This is not a joke Daidouji!" The teacher said sternly.

"I'm not joking Miss." Tomoyo replied.

"Okay. Let me see. By the way class I'll give my period so you could study for your exams next week." Ms Carlson said.

"Thank you." The students shouted in chorus they all took out the same books, 'History'.

"Ms. Daidouji, please come down I would like to audition you." The teacher said.

"Coming." Tomoyo said and went down to the teacher.

"Is there a pianist in here too?" Ms. Carlson asked.

"Hiiragizawa is very good at playing the piano!" One of the students shouted. Tomoyo nearly fell down.

"Is that true Hiiragizawa?" Ms. Carlson asked.

"Uhm. Yes mam." Eriol said shyly.

"Well do you want to save the school?" Ms. Carlson asked again.

"Yes mam, of course." Eriol said.

"Do you want to join the choir?" Ms Carlson asked some more.

"If it's okay." Eriol replied.

"Well come down here boy and let me see your talent!" The teacher said eagerly.

          Tomoyo wanted to choke. 'Maybe Hiiragizawa wants to challenge me then…' She thought. The teacher excused the class because of the music. The student said that it was alright. Every thing was ready. Eriol is seated in front of the baby grand while Tomoyo is in front of the microphone.

"What song do you want, Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo asked fakely.

"How about your favorite song Yoru no Uta?" Eriol replied.

"Fine with me. Ready. 3.2.1" Tomoyo said and heard began playing the intro. 
    
    Yoru no sora ni matataku
    
    Tooi kin no hoshi 
    
    Yuube yume de miageta
    
    Kotori to onaji iro 
    
    Nemurenu yoru ni 
    
    Hitori utau uta 
    
    Wataru kaze to issho ni 
    
    Omoi wo nosete tobu yo 
    
    Yoru no sora ni kagayaku
    
    Tooi gin no tsuki 
    
    Yuube yume de saite 'ta
    
    Nobara to onaji iro 
    
    Yasashii yoru ni 
    
    Hitori utau uta 
    
    Asu wa kimi to utaou 
    
    Yume no tsubasa ni notte 
    
    Yasashii yoru ni 
    
    Hitori utau uta 
    
    Asu wa kimi to utaou 
    
    Yume no tsubasa ni notte
    
                Tomoyo curtsied and every one clapped!
    
    "Beautiful! Anchor! Anchor!" Ms. Carlson applauded.
    
    "Our choir is saved!" Mary said excitedly.
    
    "That's my best friend!" Rei shouted.
    
    "Thank You!" Tomoyo smiled. '1-0 Eriol.' She thought.
    
                The day ended up happily to Tomoyo. Every subject teacher was really surprised about her change. Now she was heading home. Rei was there with her so she could ask help about their assignment. When they reached the mansion there was someone there. Three of them. Two she knew very well and the other one was the person she least expected inside her house…
    
    I'm cheered up now!
    
    That's all I could think about. Sorry for the cliff hanger. I'm very sleepy now. Please review. Flamers are still accepted!


End file.
